disneyzombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zed Necrodopolous
Zed Necrodopolous is the male protagonist in the Disney Channel original movie, Z-O-M-B-I-E-S and Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2. He's a member of the football team at Seabrook High. He is Zevon's son and Zoey's brother. Biography Zed is the main zombie and co-protagonist of Z-O-M-B-I-E-S. He introduces himself and talks about life in Zombietown. He also introduces his father, Zevon, and his younger sister, Zoey. His big dream is to join the football team when he gets transferred to Seabrook High School and is optimistic that things are going to be better for the zombies at Seabrook High School. On the first day of school, he sees a beautiful human girl with blonde hair entering the school and he immediately falls in love with her. Once he enters Seabrook High School, he is disappointed that he and his fellow zombies are going to take classes in the basement. Even though Principal Lee told the zombies to stay there, Zed quietly sneaks out the door and heads to football tryouts. He accidentally bumps his foot into something, calling attention to himself. This frightens a student, who pulls a Z Alert and makes all the students run away. Zed tries to reassure them everything is okay but he ends up getting chased by a group of male students and takes shelter in a zombie safe room. He suddenly notices that someone else enters the safe room after him and hides behind a column of stacked boxes. To his surprise, it was the girl he saw earlier. The two begin a friendly conversation and tell each other about their goals for the school year. Zed introduces himself to the girl and learns her name: Addison. However, when the lights go on, Addison is horrified that Zed is a zombie and punches him in the face. Addison immediately apologizes and explains that her parent always taught that zombies are "disgusting dead-eye freaks", but says that Zed isn't hideous at all and he takes it. Their moment was cut off when cheer captain Bucky and his minions, Stacey, Lacey and Tracey, known as the ACEYS interrupt the moment and Bucky reveals to be Addison's cousin as he threatens Zed to stay away from her. He eventually makes it to football tryouts but doesn't make the team due to him being a zombie. He talks about what happened to him to Eliza, who gives negative feedback that football is stupid and that cheerleaders are monsters, indicating that she doesn't approve of Addison, when reveals that he has feelings for her. Later that night, Zed hears a commotion outside and goes out to investigate, with his dad following behind, asking if things are alright. Zed is stunned to Addison and her new friend, Bree, hiding and holding a carton of eggs and is heartbroken. When his dad asks if anyone is there, Zed lies and says no one is there. He heads back inside the house, before giving Addison an upset look on his face, starting to believe that Eliza was right about cheerleaders, while making Addison and Bree see how zombies are being treated. The next day while entering the basement, he talks to Bonzo about what happened and thought that Addison was different and was "The One" but states that cheerleaders are all terrible. When Zed hears the teacher mentions no human students in the basement, Zed turns around is surprised to see that the human in the doorway is Addison. The reason Addison came was to apologize for what happened last night and that her cousin is a jerk to zombies and she'll make sure that Bucky won't see them talking, restoring Zed's trust in her. Even though Eliza declines Addison's invitation to come to the pep rally later in the day, Zed states that they'll think about it. Zed decides to accept Addison's invitation and he, along with his friends and a reluctant Eliza, attend the pep rally. Zed and the others, minus Eliza, are enjoying the pep rally until Bucky and the cheerleaders release the "spirit sticks", which are sparklers to get rid of the zombies due to them being afraid of fire. Bonzo, whose biggest fear is fire, starts to panic but Zed tries to assure him that things are alright and as a result, Bonzo pushes him and escapes through the bleachers, causing Zed's Z-Band to go unstable. Zed tries to stop Bonzo, who inadvertently scares the cheerleaders including the three who had launched Addison into the air for an aerial trick. Zed notices this, runs down the bleachers and knocks through the football team and catches Addison, impressing her and the football coach. Background Information Personality Zed is mainly a rule-following student who tries to keep out of trouble. However, upon realizing that he has a chance to end the unfair treatment of his race, he jumps at the opportunity to fight for the zombie race. He is a kindhearted boy, seeing that being different isn't always bad, especially in his love interest, Addison. At one point, Zed jailbreaks his z-band with the help of Eliza so he's better at football. He also uses his jailbroken z-band to make himself look like a human in front of Addison's parents, who hate zombies, because they wouldn't let Addison continue to cheer unless they met the boy she sneaked out with. Powers & Abilities As a zombie, Zed has a lot of special powers because of his zombie bloodline. Therefore, he is capable of the following abilities: *'Supernatural Speed': This grants him speed. *'Athlete': He is skilled in football, as he is member of the Seabrook High School football team. (Rugby in England.) *'Supernatural Strength': This grants him strength. *'Risked Life': He risked his life for the zombies at Seabrook High School so they could fit in more. Songs ''Z-O-M-B-I-E-S Duets SOOOMeday.png|Someday (with Addison) DW0cRC9VQAER7tF.jpg|Someday- Ballad (with Addison) Group songs Disney-zombies-dcom-1509127903.jpg|BAMM (with Addison, Eliza) MiYea.png|My Year (with Addison, Eliza, Bucky, Bonzo) BlockBam.png|BAMM- Zombie Block Party (with Addison, Eliza, Bucky, Stacey, Lacey, Tracey) Fired_up_comp.png|Fired Up- Competition (with Addison, Eliza, Bucky, Zoey, Stacey, Lacey, Tracey) Disney_Zombies_Soundtrack_Cover.jpg|Our Year (with Addison, Eliza, Bucky, Bree, Zoey, Stacey, Lacey, Tracey) Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2'' Duets Zombies-2-soundtrack.jpeg|Gotta Find Where I Belong (with Addison) Zombies-2-soundtrack.jpeg|Someday (Reprise) (with Addison) Group songs WeGotThiss.png|We Got This (with Addison, Eliza, Bucky, Bree, Bonzo, Stacey, Lacey, Jacey and Zoey) Zombies-2-soundtrack.jpeg|Like the Zombies Do (with Eliza, Willa, Wyatt and Wynter) Zombies-2-soundtrack.jpeg|I'm Winning (with Eliza, Bucky, Stacey, Lacey and Jacey) Zombies-2-soundtrack.jpeg|Flesh & Bone (with Addison, Eliza, Bree, Willa, Wyatt and Wynter) Zombies-2-soundtrack.jpeg|One for All (with Addison, Eliza, Bucky,Bree, Bonzo, Willa, Wyatt, Wynter, Stacey, Lacey and Jacey) Relationships Addison Addison is Zed's love interest. He first sees Addison walking into Seabrook High with all the other humans, and he immediately falls in love with her. He officially meets her when they both run into the zombie safe room. Eliza Eliza is one of Zed's best friends. Despite their views on humans, they have each other's backs. She doesn't approve of Zed's feelings for Addison. Bonzo Bonzo is one of Zed's best friends. Zoey Zoey is Zed's younger sister. Trivia * Addison is the first human that he meets. * Zed's position on the Seabrook High School football team is a fullback. Category:Zombies Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters